


Thinking Out Loud

by Past10PM



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: In which Jocelyn is an awkward butt and Allen is of course too good and too pure for this world, Living up to this username, M/M, Mindlessly indulgent romance bullshit?, That's my middle name you know it, i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Past10PM/pseuds/Past10PM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner Parties gone wrong lead to small talks and slow dances. Likely vaguely rushed and not top notch quality but the world needs more 2p AmeCan that is less bitter and more sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

It was nearly 11 PM when the door of a rather shady motel room was opened and closed again with a brief interruption of scuffling and low sighs of relief. The two individuals that had returned to their residence as the current occupants were already beginning to enter different states of undress. When suit jackets had found their way to beds and hangers, conversation finally struck a chord and stuck.  
“That dinner party was a disaster…” Lowering his head into his hands and threading his finger through his hair, Allen could only heave a sigh as he took a seat on one of the box spring mattresses. He had managed to loosen down to his dress shirt and pants, tie, and socks before losing motivation to keep undressing. The night was supposed to be just a friendly formal get together but per the usual antics had somehow ended in total chaos. Jocelyn observed Allen silently, facial expression unyielding to what he was really feeling, and tossed aside his tie and belt.  
“I thought it was eventful. Was afraid I was going to get bored.” Automatically Allen raised his head, staring at the lighter skinned man with a confused and accusative feeling twisting his features. Dropping his hands to his lap heavily the brunet could only shake his head.  
“You overturned a punch bowl on Matthew, dumped food on Marieanne, and managed to trick Gwendoline into thinking Alfred had been staring at Amanda’s ass. Joce, she head-locked him between her thighs and still managed to punt Arthur in the face when he tried to rescue him.” Jocelyn ran a hand back through his own short blond hair with a noncommittal shrug as he paced over and took a seat on the second bed opposite of Allen.  
“Is that not eventful?”  
“You are entirely to blame for this.” This was groaned out as Allen hid his face in his hands again, obviously not amused with Jocelyn’s fuck-all attitude in response to his prior actions at the party. The younger Nation’s face screwed up in a slightly disappointed expression as he gave in and let his shoulder drop, leaning forward and waiting for Allen to look up again. When the American didn’t, he reached out and nudged his arm.  
“Hey, what are you so upset over? I thought you would be used to this kind of stuff by now?” There was a soft sniffling noise and a low grumble in response that made Jocelyn really realize that Allen was genuinely upset. Frowning now, the fair skinned blond placed both hands on the sniveling brunet’s knees and gave them a squeeze.  
“Hey, hey, cut that out would you? Look, you’re always telling me to talk about my feelings so come on. What’s up.” This finally got Allen to look up as he rubbed away budding tears and looked away from Jocelyn. The partial pout that had crept up on his face had Jocelyn sneering to hold back a laugh. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Allen was supposed to be the mature one in this set when he got to blubbering like this. God forbid when he started cracking jokes.  
“Maybe because, as usual, I was too hopeful that things would go right for once? Fuck, I just wanted to get through one thing without something bad happening okay? I know you’re not… entirely to blame…. but the Primaries hardly ever invite anyone other than the Tertiary sector to these things and--” Allen stopped talking abruptly, finally making eye contact with Jocelyn as he moved his jaw in silence.  
“So… That’s it? Allen Gregory, you are way too eager to please sometimes. Look, we don’t need any stupid assholes like the Primary sector punks to have a good time. Forget those losers.” Jocelyn’s reply only warranted an exasperated eye roll from Allen paired up with a heavy exhale. Taking a hold of Allen’s hands, Jocelyn stood and tugged the brunet up with him. Leading him away from the bed to the very limited free space they had in the run down shack of a room they were renting out, the blond cleared his throat and promptly released the American’s hands.  
“Does this shit hole have a radio?” Arching a single eyebrow in inquiry, Allen nodded hesitantly and gestured over the little knob controlled box. Without another word Jocelyn went to the device and started to fiddle with it, only stopped to realize it had been unplugged at some point and then was quick to kneel down and push the plug back into the outlet. Allen watched this curiously, brown eyes narrowed minutely as he tried to piece together what Jocelyn was planning to do.  
“Got it--” When the box finally buzzed to life after much thumping and knob turning, Jocelyn adjusted the volume and started to search through the stations looking for something in particular. Allen crossed his arms at this point, shifting his weight to one leg and examining the carpet beneath his feet. Finally getting a decent song, Jocelyn turned back to Allen and snapped at the man to get his attention. Giving the Canadian a less than pleased look at the way he had been snapped at, Allen’s expression went from displeasure to surprise and then to humor.  
“... Really? Ed Sheeran?”  
“Look. I don’t pick what the radio plays. Do you want to dance or not?” An offer he knew Allen couldn’t refuse. Judging from the light air giggling and sunshine beam of a smile he was getting Jocelyn could only guess that this had managed to smooth over any misgivings the darker skinned man had been holding against him.  
“Yeah… Quick though, before the song changes.” That was good enough for him. Making haste over to Allen, Jocelyn easily slipped a hand on his waist and put the other on his shoulder. It was a tad bit awkward given Allen was a good couple inches taller than him even bare foot, but he was pretty sure the guy was too busy grinning to care. Looping his arms around Jocelyn’s waist, Allen already started to sway slightly with the music.  
“This is so cheesy, just so you know.”  
“You’re ruining the moment, Allen.” More giggling from his end. And then a soft snort as he tried to not laugh at Jocelyn nearly stepping on his feet. Feeling slightly embarrassed that he could have messed up something so simple so quickly, Jocelyn resorted to trying to talk even if he felt awkward doing so.  
“Feel better now?” There was a stretch of silence that forced Jocelyn to wait for an answer from Allen even though the brunet was currently keeping eye contact with him. Jocelyn could only swallow dryly, blinking a couple times as he slowly looked off to the side. In a conversation with two people that didn’t talk much silence at strange times was to be expected; normally Jocelyn could count on Allen to hold the conversation afloat. When his strained attempt at trying to talk resulted in an uncomfortable side glance, Allen leaned down slightly and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
“Loads better. You are so, so lucky you know my weak spots.”  
“You’re just too predictable. It’s also because you’re a big sappy nerd, but still.”  
“Oh? Is that so? I wonder when I managed to surpass you far enough to earn such a title.”  
“Haha, very funny.” This time the quietness that followed was more comfortable, sitting less like a heavy blanket in July and more like a shawl in Autumn. At some point Jocelyn had moved to wrap his arms around Allen’s shoulders, a small hum of contentment being the only thing given in return. The moment was sweet, not entirely unusual for the two, but still a nice change of pace from their usual goofiness. It was unfortunately cut short with the inevitable. That being the song coming to an end without them being prepared and the first few lines of Starships blasting from the radio with a trilling buzz of static to punctuate in dissonance. While Jocelyn jolted in shock at the noise, Allen merely sighed lightly and shifted to unwrap himself from the blond.  
“As much as I love this song, Joce, do you think you can turn the radio off?” Talk about a spoiler of the mood. Ignoring the inquiry momentarily in favor of tugging Allen’s tie loose and then off entirely, Jocelyn grunted and turned to make his way back to the radio. Tugging the cord out of the wall, he stared at the little box with a slight hint of disdain. Perhaps contempt. When Allen came up and tapped his fingers along the back of Jocelyn’s shoulders before hugging him, the Canadian accepted that it was probably best they hadn’t gotten all swept up in romance or something. Okay, so he was a bit of a sap for wishing that they had been but… Still not as big a sap as Allen. Who was doing quite a good job at messing up Jocelyn’s hair by rubbing his face in it.  
“It’s getting late… Should probably go to sleep.”  
“Speak for yourself. You’re getting all cuddly. Truly sleep deprived.  
“Blah blah blah.” Jocelyn followed Allen’s hands as the man made agonizingly slow work of unbuttoning the blond’s shirt. Not that there was anything but a decent night's sleep to look forward to once he was properly undressed but sometimes he just wished Allen would go a tad bit faster with these things. Once the shirt was off Jocelyn quickly kicked off his slacks before Allen could try to take an eternity taking those off as well.  
“Clothes, off.”  
“Oooh, you know I love it when you tell me to do things like that.” The joke made Jocelyn’s ears burn as he righted his boxer briefs on his hips, eyeing Allen as the man finally started to undress himself.  
“Just get in bed, Allen, I’m too tired for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tired little gay baby and my thirsting quest for 2p AmeCan led me to appoint myself as crown prince of the ship. Find all you 2p and 2p Nyo AmeCan from me, Prince of the 2p AmeCans. I started strong and dwindled off the more tired I got. Apologies.


End file.
